YukiKyou drabbles
by matchynishi
Summary: Where I'll be posting my drabbles and ficlets. Primarily YukiKyou, though other pairings might make guest appearances. Yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a discussion as to just _what_ Yuki and Kyou were up to in this picture: (Delete the spaces to see) http:// animecristalpalace.i8. com/images/ yukiandkyou3. jpg

* * *

Kyou glared at the mass of orange lying on the table.

Yuki sighed. "Kyou..."

Kyou snapped his eyes back to where Yuki was standing, massaging his forehead and wincing delicately. He looked like he had a headache. _Good_. That bastard deserved it.

"I _refuse _to wear this... this..."

Yuki let out a breath and planted himself squarely in front of the bristling cat-cursed. "Look, you. We lost the bet, just suck it up and do it. At least my brother's not making us wear _dresses _," he finished, shuddering delicately.

Kyou stood up angrily and hauled Yuki close to him, hands clenching on his collar and eyes spitting fire. "You damn rat! This is all your fault anyways!!! If you --"

Yuki's eyes could have frozen fire. "Let. Go."

Kyou brought his face even closer, not daunted by Yuki's flat stare. "Never."

There was a moment of silence where the both of them glared at each other and then, as always, Kyou dropped the first punch. Which was not a very good idea when they were as close as they were.

The fight stopped almost before it began when a loud ripping noise startled the both of them. Yuki looked down to see his light cotton shirt torn nearly in two.

Kyou started backing up, crimson eyes losing some of their fire. "Uhhh..."

Yuki snapped his head up, slowly backing Kyou up against the wall.

"You. tore. my. shirt."

"I didn't _mean _to!"

"Well, then. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" And lunged.

--- End.

* * *

I shall love you if you review. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

alsjgflsdgjasfaslf For some reason, my photobucket url is not working for the image for the previous chapter, and the other url I found for the same image is not working either now. ARGH. Therefore, I shall now attempt to describe it - it's that official image where Yuki's wearing an open grey trenchcoat and Kyou's wearing an orange, trenchoat, belted at the waist. Yes, the one where neither of them are wearing shirts inside. XD

And here's another Yuki/Kyou drabblet.

* * *

"Come _on_, you stupid cat, we're alone here. Stop being stupid and take your clothes off." 

"Stop calling me that, you damn rat! And how do you _know_ that? That pervy dog could be hiding here somewhere!!!"

Yuki sighed impatiently and breathed deeply while praying for patience. "Kyou. There's no-one here. Just because you reject your animal friends doesn't mean everyone else does."

Kyou glared at him. "What the hell are you... Oh. _Oh._" He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that - "

"Because you're stupid." Yuki wasted no time in getting Kyou's jacket off. Kyou, however, wasn't giving in that soon.

"Dammit, Yuki! I swear, if Tohru catches us, I'm never gonna sleep with you again!!!"

Yuki smirked. "You just keep thinking that."

"YUU..._kiiiiiiiii_..."

Kyou's strenuous objections dissolved into incoherent moans until he could no longer remember exactly _why_ he was objecting to _this_.

---End.

* * *

:D Reviews are awesome. Provide me some? 


	3. Chapter 3

Haru/Kyou/(Yuki?)

* * *

"Dammit, Haru, why are all your clothes so... so _weird_?!" 

Haru raised an eyebrow and glanced up from the book he was reading towards the closed door. "You didn't mind them when we were making out before," Haru pointed out mildly. "In fact," he continued, turning the page; "I distinctly remember you telling me you liked my shirt."

"It's completely different when you're taking it off someone and putting it on yourself!" Kyou yelled back before Haru heard him stomp to the door. He carefully placed a bookmark between the pages, put down the book and waited. The door slammed open.

"We're going to buy you some normal clothes _today_, as soon as I'm back home and out of these," Kyou seethed, red gaze blazing at the cow-cursed sitting in the sofa, staring at him. The silence lengthened as Haru took in the black leather pants, studded belt and the red and black fitted, sleeveless shirt, the outfit replete with assorted buckles and chains Haru was so fond of.

Kyou twitched as Haru slowly looked him over, the seated boy leaning slightly forward and licking his lips unconsciously as his gaze fixed on the triangle of skin showing on the base of his neck. "No..."

Kyou clenched his fist. He was annoyed and pissed and definitely _not_ getting tingly feelings at the way Haru was looking at him, of course not. He forced down the wayward feelings with an effort and snapped back at Haru. "No, _what_?"

Haru was unbothered by Kyou's annoyance. "No, we're not going clothes shopping for me as soon as we get free time," Haru pointed out patiently. Kyou snarled at him. Haru was unperturbed.

"...but we definitely _are_ going to get you more clothes like these; I'm sure Yuki would agree. Leather suits you, Kyou."

---End.

* * *

Of course, now this begs the question of how exactly Kyou managed to ruin his clothes when he's with Haru... XD 

Review, please! ♥


End file.
